Saiyan Prince and Saiyan Princess
by TheChamp123
Summary: He was destined to be King but it was all taken away from him by the one who made him her slave. Watch as he fight strong warriors...He is Naruto Prince of all Saiyans. Harem. Female Vegeta, Goku, Frieza.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:Pilot**

* * *

 **Saiyan Prince and Princess**

A young man of twenty was staring out a window, enjoying the darkness that was space or he would of until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his mid section, while a chin rested on his shoulder "What are you looking at Naruto-Kun?" A female voice asked.

"Nothing Frieza-Sama" Turning around showed a fit man with tall spiky hair that defied gravity, two bangs at the front of his fore head, wearing a full body black unitard, wearing a gold and white saiyan armour, a golden strap around his neck connected to the armour, with black and white boots (If you want a better look search up Vegeta time beaker). This was Naruto the prince of all Saiyans, the last of his race bare his sister and a few more.

Looking at his mistress, Naruto knew she was as beautiful as she was deadly. Frieza was a alien woman that reached Naruto's chest in height, with a beautiful face, pale white skin, a purple like glass on her head, arms, legs and in the middle of her slight curved chest, Frieza also had a long white tail that was currently curling around Naruto's leg.

Frieza may look like just a beautiful woman with an amazing figure but her power is unmatched, currently Frieza was in her Final Form.

Frieza was looking at Naruto with love and adoration. Naruto wasn't only her lover but her only body guard.

Naruto just woke a few minutes ago, being knocked out from there spar. Naruto didn't last more then ten minutes fighting Frieza in her a Final Form.

 **Flash back**

Naruto was staring down Frieza in her Final Form with his arms crossed.

Naruto yelled as he charged at Frieza top speed breaking the sound bearer. Naruto clashed with his mistress struggling for control, Naruto was using his full power while Frieza was only using 25%.

The power of there clash was so strong it was destroying the battle field, Naruto moved back slightly only to throw a punch that was blocked or dodged while Frieza was throwing her which landed some hits. Throwing an elbow that sent Naruto flying.

Naruto quickly got his bearings, acting quickly Naruto charged at Frieza again and all his punches, all his kicks where either blocked or in a stalemate.

Pink purple energy surrounded Frieza as she took off into the skies with Naruto not far behind her surrounded by black energy. Reaching her Naruto threw a kick that sent her sailing higher in the air, with a quick teleport Naruto was above her, slamming his fists on her back in a sledgehammer, sending Frieza crashing to the ground. Before Naruto could react Frieza was already throwing a a barrage of punches.

Naruto had trouble blocking them all. If anyone where to stumble on there fight they wouldn't see anything, only the loud thunder like noise, with different parts of the area getting destroyed.

Naruto threw a Ki blast hoping to get some distance but his was canceled out by Frieza's own. There was a gigantic dust cloud, Naruto couldn't see a thing other then Frieza's red Ki blast.

Naruto slapped it away but it slightly stung his hand, a barrage of Ki blast where shot at him, forcing him to move and dodge or slap some away. Naruto was panting hard,

Knowing that he wouldn't be lasting long at this rate.

Frieza appeared above Naruto with a yell firing a giant pink ball Ki that was the size of meteorite, the Ki was constantly spinning as it was fired at him.

 **"GALICK GUN!"** Naruto yelled as he threw both his hands forward sending a full powered Galick Gun to stop the attack. **"AAAAAAHHHHHH"** Naruto's power won as both attacks completely covered Frieza. With a mighty explosion that shook the entire planet.

Naruto landed on the ground completely out of energy, Naruto looked up to see Frieza floating down with her arms crossed and smirk on her beautiful face, cuts and bruises appeared around her body but it wasn't a lot of damage.

"I'm impressed Honey. You where able to keep up in my Final Form at 25% and even better you where able to damage me!" Frieza had a smile that seemed to make her look innocent "But let me show you what I'm like at 50%" Naruto didn't have time to respond as Frieza sent a punch to his stomach so strong it made him hunch over coughing blood as he did so.

With a back kick Naruto was sent into a mountain, that collapsed in on it's self but she wasn't done there, Frieza fired a barrage of death beams that exploded making Naruto scream out in pain until he blacked out.

 **Flash Back End**

That's when Naruto woke up to find Frirza sleeping on his chest with new armour at the end of the bed.

Getting changed, Naruto went to stare at space, then you know the rest.

"I'm very proud of you" Frieza said as she nuzzled into the crock of his neck, also peppering it with kisses "Make love to me" Naruto picked her up by her thighs. Laying her down on his bed as he got rid of his Saiyan armour.

Frieza licked her lips, seeing his body from years of fighting, with only a large scar right where his heart would be. Frieza gazed down and saw the member that has been destroying her for years, past a foot long, so thick that she couldn't wrap her hand around it if she tried.

Naruto kissed her roughly, pinning her arms to the bed, Naruto then started to kiss his way down her jaw, down her curved chest. Ounce he passed he navel , Frieza shivered when his lips brush just above her entrance. Naruto attacked her moist entrance with his mouth, eating it like any normal Saiyan would a meal, this effect had Frieza bending her back in pleasure, becoming a moaning mess.

Frieza gave a small yell as she had her first orgasim of the night. Naruto made his way up her body, giving another ruff kiss as he thrust all of his member inside of a Frieza in one go making the space ruler squeal in pleasure as she reached release again.

Naruto made love to his mistress for hours.

Naruto growled like feral animal as he started to reach his release, his Saiyan tail swishing around wildly. He stated pounding harder and harder until his power bursted from his body, shooting his seed into Frieza's body, who lay limp on the bed huffing as she tried to gather her strength.

Naruto snickered as he kissed her jaw "Don't tell me your done?"

Frieza gave a cute glare "I'll show you why they call me Lady Frieza ruler of the universe!" Frieza flipped them over with Naruto still inside her, she started to bounce up and down.

They went at it for hours upon hours until they final collapsed.

Frieza was laying on Naruto's chest like she did most nights "Night Naruto-Kun..." Frieza said tiredly.

"Goodnight Frieza-Sama"

"I love you"

Naruto was stroking her back "I..I love you too"

Naruto wasn't sure if she heard him but the smile that graced her lips made Naruto sure she did.

* * *

Naruto was waiting for his sister, pacing back and forth but stopped when he saw her pod, when it landed Naruto was over there in a flash.

Naruto had a look of surprise when he saw the beaten form of his sister, Naruto carried her bridal style to a healing pod. Naruto refused to leave her side as she was healing.

Frieza frowned when she saw all of his attention on Vegeta, Frieza was worried Naruto would leave her for his sister.

Putting on a fake smile, she placed a hand on his shoulder "How is she?"

"Healing.." Naruto said worried "I'm going to use the recording data from her scouter, to see what happened" Naruto gave his mistress a kiss on the corner of her lips, the left to the control room.

While he was gone Frieza's smile was replaced with a frown, she gassed at the Saiyan Princess.

"He's mine. He may love you but he also loves me. I doubt if you can here me but he belongs to _ME,_ and he will forget about you" Frieza walked out the room with a smirk but un-known to her, Vegeta heard every word and it infuriated her.

'He's yours for now bitch. But I will kill you, my brother and I will be free'

Naruto had frown on his face as he looked at the footage from his sister's scouter.

'That woman Kakarota...She was strong enough to take down Vegeta. Hmm' Naruto started chuckling "I'll be seeing you soon Kakarota!"

* * *

A.N: Hey everyone a new chapter for a new story...I know I should be finishing all my other story's but I just couldn't stop writing this chapter cause it's so much fun. There's a little lemon so please go easy on me I've never written a lemon before so if it's not to good I'm sorry.

Now for those of you who have some questions about this story, don't be afraid to ask me. You can PM or ask in the Reviews. Yes there is a lot of gender bending in this so yeah.

Female Vegeta

Female Goku

Female Frieza and many more.

If anyone would like to check out some of my other story's please ask me up your hearts content.

Anyway that's it for now so like they say in Canada Peace Oot.


	2. Chapter Two: The Beginning of The End

**Chapter Two: The Beginning of The End**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball Z or Naruto**

* * *

Naruto was sitting in a bath with his arms wrapped around his Sisters midriff, his tail wrapped around Vegeta's waist.

"I'm sorry about your tail" Naruto kissed his sister shoulder as comfort.

"I'm going to kill Kakarota" Vegeta growled out in anger. Vegeta leant into her brother's chest "I can feel it...I'm close to becoming a Super Saiyan and I can finally kill Frieza! Avenge _our_ race!"

"Your strong Vegeta. I always knew you were destined for something great, and I know you will become a Super Saiyan"

Vegeta turned around in her brother's embrace, Vegeta leant up, giving her brother a deep kiss. Naruto stroked her long beautiful spiky black hair with a smile.

Backing away from the kiss Vegeta looked her brother in the eye "You will always stand by _my_ side...right? When the time comes to fight Frieza"

Naruto stroked her cheek "I promise" Vegeta smiled and laid back down on his chest. with a content look on her face.

* * *

Naruto was standing next to his mistress as they made their way to planet Namek.

Naruto saw Frieza hop in her hover bubble cart with a passive face, he followed her, Naruto couldn't tell what she was thinking, making him slightly nervous. Naruto along with a bunch of Frieza's henchmen blasted off from the ship to find the dragon balls, Naruto brook off from the group after spotting a small Nemekian village.

"Everyone look! A visitor"

"Oh boy! we love visitors" A rather large Namekian came forward with a kind smile as he greeted Naruto.

"Now, now, don't crowd the young man. Why, hello good fellow! Welcome to our fine village! You look like you're not from around here. You have to be careful; word through the grapevine has it that some unruly characters have been going around and attacking our villages. By the way, would you like to see our dragon ball? It's our prized possession, sacred on this planet. So, what brings you to our village?" The elder asked kindly. Naruto didn't give a reply only to give him a smile.

 **Five minutes later**

Naruto was whistling as he made way through the destroyed village, giant dragon ball in hand. Corpses of the Nemekians everywhere, houses on fire.

"Ah, it would seem you found one?" Frieza said with an excited Smile. Thinking of how she would reward him later ounce she's gained her immortality.

"Yes, Frieza-Sama!"

"Good, now on to the next village" when they arrived at the next village, they were surrounded by Namekian warriors.

Frieza gave a wave of her hand, giving the signal to attack but then her own soldiers were slaughtering by the Namekians, but Frieza's stronger warrior's started killing the namekian's without trouble. Naruto who was getting bored threw the dragon ball at a grunt, "Frieza-Sama I'm gonna search for some more villages" Frieza gave him a wave of her, Naruto blasted off the ground with his arms crossed.

Naruto was flying for over an hour until his scooter went off, looking in the direction Naruto saw a young girl with long flowing hair with spikes on the top, wearing a purple Gi and a brown monkey tail? Naruto's eye's snapped open when it hit him. Another Saiyan!.

Naruto appeared before her, making her come to a sudden stop. The girl froze up for a little bit. Then got into a fighting stance making Naruto smirk, like all Saiyans ready for battle.

"Hey sorry for scaring you like that hahaha" Naruto scratched the back of his head with a smile, making the girl less afraid but still on guard "You're a Saiyan..." Naruto pointed at her tail, she gave a nod. Naruto gave a smile as he asked her name.

"I-I'm Go-Hime" She stuttered out with a red face.

"Naruto" Naruto gave her his hand to shake.

 **Thirty Minutes later**

Naruto sat with Go-Hime talking, which Naruto surprisingly enjoyed. "-So my Mommy and my Mom made a wish with the dragon balls, that Mommy could get pregnant with my Moms DNA and then nine months later, I was born!"

Naruto gave a nod "That's a reasonable idea and fixes a lot of plot holes" Naruto gave a look at the screen saying 'Just go with it'

"What do you mean Mr Naruto?" Go-Hime asked her new friend with a confused look on her face.

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said with a smile until his scouter went off. "Looks like I have to go. You stay safe Go-Hime" Naruto said as he blasted off the ground to Frieza's ship.

"Bye Mr Naruto!"

* * *

When Naruto arrived at Frieza's ship he saw two giant holes, along with Zarbon flying past him with a scared look on his face. walking in the ship, Naruto saw hundred of grunts on the ground with holes in their chest.

Naruto saw Frieza with a purple aura flowing off of her. "Your _sister..._ has caused more problems for me Naruto"

Naruto felt a sense of dread well up in his stomach, "Frieza-Sama..." Naruto tried to talk but fell to his knees as all of Frieza's raw power hit him like a freight train.

"I am calling the Ginyu Force, I will have them deal with your sister and the earthlings!" Naruto grit his teeth as he tried to move. "She has gone too far! She will die!"

"Frieza plea-ARK" Naruto grunted in pain as Frieza's fist was buried in his stomach making him gasp in pain, collapsing to the ground, completely out.

 **One Hour Later**

Naruto grunted as he got off the hard ground, Naruto couldn't feel any power levels on the ship. Naruto sensed power levels skyrocketing, blasting off from the ship, Naruto wondered if Go-Hime was okay.

Naruto felt his anger spike when he saw his Sister, beaten to a bloody pulp, Go-Hime about to be attacked, so acting quickly Naruto appeared behind the largest member of the Ginyu Force, Recoome. Striking him hard in the spine that made a loud snapping noise, a look of pure agony on his face as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"M-Mr. Naruto..."

"Hey Go-Hime, you okay?" Naruto asked as he helped her up. Naruto quickly went to his sister but jumped back to dodge a fist.

A woman wearing an Orange and Blue Gi, with black hair, four large spikes on the top of her head with four little spikes flowing down her forehead along with two longs bangs flowing down her cheeks.

"Mom wait he's on our side!" Go-Hime yelled as she stood in front of Naruto. The woman relaxed slightly as her eyes went from a serious fighter to innocent in an instant. Naruto was taken back by her beauty.

"Kakarota" Naruto greeted with a smile, Vegeta was growling like a feral animal ready to attack Guko.

Guko had a small smile along with a little blush at seeing a male Saiyan for the first time, his hormones slightly affecting her. Guko shook his hand feeling a jolt of electricity shoot up her arm.

"Thank you for saving my daughter" Guko smiled as she rubbed Go-Hime's head "I don't know what I would do if I lost her"

"HEY," a blue skinned snake man yelled getting everyone's attention "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! WE ARE THE FASTEST WARRIORS IN THE UNIVERSE THE BLUE HURRICANE BUTTER AND THE RED NOVA JEICE!" Guko gave a grin as she went to take on the pair. Naruto was impressed with the way Guko moved, the way she fought, the calm beautiful look on her face.

Vegeta growled when she saw the look of awe on her brother's face, looking over at Guko was looking indifferent at the downed warrior Butter who had a look of pure agony on his face with a snapped spine. Vegeta needing a way to ex-spell her anger slammed her knee down on Butter's throat. Then shot a Ki wave at the downed Recoome, vaporising him.

"Vegeta there was no need to kill them!" Guko glared at Vegeta who glared back just as hard.

"No it's good she did, they would have been trouble later. It's bad enough that Jeice got away" Naruto started thinking of what they were gonna do "Listen you all get healed up while I go deal with last of the Ginyu force" Naruto was about to head off but was stopped by Go-hime.

"It's too late Mr Naruto, two large power levels are on their way here now"

"Well they won't be staying long," Naruto said as he sat on nearby rock waiting for the last two of the Ginyu force.

* * *

Naruto was leaning against a wall with his eye's closed, waiting for Guko to get fully healed in the healing pod.

 **'Hey...Naruto'**

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he looked at Guko with a shocked look, 'Kakarota?...how are you feeling?'

 **'The bubbles tickle. hehe, ow, hehe, ow-'**

Naruto looked at her with a raised brow, shacking his head Naruto closed his eye's to get some sleep. Having no idea of the danger that was heading their way.

* * *

 **A.N: Yo my loyal reader's sorry for the long wait. I have been busy as hell, and I had the worst case of writer's block ever. I've got a few stories nearly finished but I'm not sure when they will be coming out, hopefully soon.**

 **please Review my story and give me your honest opinion, I'm a big boy, i can take it. I hope you like how i made Go-hime possible, that was the only way i could think of making it work.**

 **There has been so reviews asking is Frieza going to die and if so will she come back. My response you will have to wait and see for the next chapter.**

 **Alright I think that all i have to say.**

 **Like they say in Canada Peace Oot.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Loss of Love

C **hapter Three: The loss of love**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any of the anime I may display in my story...I wish I did.**

* * *

Naruto has never felt anger like he has now. The pure rage tearing up his insides with its amazing power. The need for revenge.

"H-How could you..." Naruto grit his teeth as he started at his sister's corpse, her eye's wide open in. Fresh tears streaming down the side of her cheeks, hand outstretched towards him.

"Because my sweat Naruto-Kun, she was in the way" Frieza turned her attention to Go-Hime, who was frozen in fear. "I think I will kill the runt next" Frieza laughed as she pointed her finger at Go-Hime, preparing to unleash her signature attack.

" **FRIEZAAAAAAAAA!** "

 **An Hour earlier**

'Wow...that's one hell of a story Guko' Naruto still having a conversation with Guko. Naruto thought it was nice to get to know the other female Saiyan.

'Hehehe yeah, it's been one big adventure' Naruto froze into place as he sensed Frieza's power level coming fast.

"N-No Frieza, She's heading towards the others!" Naruto didn't want to leave Guko in the state she was in but the other's were going to need his help, there was no way they could stand against Frieza.

'I will be fine, get to them now!' Naruto blasted out of the ship, going full speed.

 **with Vegeta and the others**

Vegeta could only look on in horror as Frieza started at her with the most sinister look, all the hate, the fury and pure loathing in one look. Vegeta grit her teeth, clenching her fist as she tried to hold her own against the power that could shake worlds. Damn it! Those damn earthlings wasted her wish, how she suppose to stand up against Frieza now.

"I-I will make you pay Frieza! Every single Saiyan will be avenged!" Vegeta yelled as she charged at the tyrant. Throwing a barrage of punches, Frieza effetely dodged all attacks.

"Very pathetic Vegeta" Frieza slapped Vegeta across the face with her tail, sending her skidding across the ground.

 **"** Grrr DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!" Vegeta yelled as she blasted to the skies "Enough of this Frieza. I will show you the power you fear...The power of a Super Saiyan" Vegeta pulled her hand's back while curving her body "Take all of my Super Saiyan wraths! **GALICK GUN...FIRE!** " A giant purple beam of light was all anyone could see as it was sent down to Namek. Frieza showed no fear or worry only amusement as she waited for the attack.

When it was near Frieza booted it back at Vegeta, nearly killing her. Vegeta blasted back, barely dodging her own attack.

Vegeta was staring at the sky in horror, tears tickled at the corner of her eyes as she realised she didn't stand a chance against Frieza. Vegeta gave a gasp of pain as Frieza's knee was slammed into her stomach, she was then sent flying by Frieza's tail. Appearing above the flying Vegeta, Frieza wrapped her tail around the Saiyan woman's neck, Frieza flew to the ground releasing Vegeta last minute.

Vegeta created a small crater, crawling out of with a bit of difficulty, Vegeta wasn't ready for Frieza to slam her head into the ground with her foot.

"How does it feel? to be so useless. Does it anger you? Did it anger you, when I made your brother make love to me every night? I remember his first time...It give's me shivers. When remembering the look of pleasure on his face, calling out my nam-" Frieza was interrupted as Vegeta yelled, making an explosion of Ki.

"Don't you Dare talk about ** _my NARUTO_!** " Vegeta kneed Frieza in the face, then throwing a barrage of punches. Vegeta yelled as she threw hundred of thousand of Ki blasts, creating a huge dome of energy "DIE!" Vegeta fired a full power Ki wave at the huge dome making it explode and shake Namek.

Naruto was frozen in shock as he saw a giant dome of light, then the ki wave hitting the dome "Vegeta..." Naruto snapped out of his shock, hoping he wasn't too late.

 **With Go-Hime and Krillin**

Vegeta was huffing, on her knees, watching her explosion of power slowly go down until all was left was a giant crater.

"D-Did she do it?" Go-Hime asked

"I don't know...but we have to keep our guard up" Krillin looked around in worry, Krillin suddenly got a happy smile "But we don't need to worry Piccolo hear"

"Huh?" Go-Hime turned around to see Piccolo standing behind them with a small frown on his face.

"Piccolo? When did you get to here?"

"I've been here a while...Frieza is still alive" Go-Hime could only look in shock.

"B-But how could anyone survive that?" Piccolo didn't say anything, neither did Krillin.

 **With Vegeta**

"It's finally over" Vegeta's smile was wiped off her face when she felt someone leaning over her shoulder.

"That stung Vegeta" Before Vegeta could move Frieza grabbed her by her hair, lifting Vegeta up Frieza then slammed her knee into Vegeta's back making her cough up blood "I'm impressed Vegeta, you actually managed to hurt me but now it's time I end this" Frieza kicked Vegeta into a mountain, pointing her finger at Vegeta preparing her signature attack.

'I'm Sorry Naruto' Vegeta closed her eyes waiting for death.

"That's enough!" Naruto yelled as he landed in front of Frieza blocking her.

Vegeta's eye's snapped open as she gasped at her brother's back.

Frieza had a shocked look, that turned into anger "Move or you will be moved" Frieza growled out, having enough of Naruto.

"I won't let you harm them" Naruto got into a fighting stance.

"I guess I will have to teach you to be more obedient" Frieza growled out as she charged at Naruto.

* * *

 **'Guko...Guko!'**

'Huh? King Kai?'

 **'Your friend Naruto has reached the other's and is now fighting Frieza'**

'Is Go-Hime okay?'

 **'She's fine but I'm worried, that Naruto won't be enough...'**

Guko clenched her fist's 'Everyone please hold on'

 **With Naruto and the others**

Naruto was in a power struggle against Frieza, Naruto gave grunt as he used his weight to lift Frieza, then slam her into the ground, Kicking her away Naruto yelled as he gave chase. Frieza used her Ki to stop her in place, surprising Naruto. Frieza backed kick Naruto through mountains.

Naruto groaned as he got up but was slammed back into the ground head first, by Frieza. She started to laugh as she kicked Naruto around.

Naruto had cut above his left eyebrow, closing his eye quickly so he didn't get any blood in it. Frieza was charging at Naruto again but Naruto thinking quickly made a ball of KI, slamming it into the ground blinding Frieza. Naruto gave a gut-wrenching punch, then double kicked Frieza into the air, appearing above her, Naruto sledgehammered her back down into the ground, then shooting a mass barrage of Ki beams.

"Naruto look out!" Go-Hime screamed but it was too late, Naruto gave a yell as Frieza shot a hole just under his left lung. Naruto landed on the ground, withering in pain.

Vegeta could only watch in horror as Frieza walked up to her brother.

"It would seem you have gotten a lot stronger since we last fought" Frieza slammed her fought on Naruto's fresh wound.

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH** " Naruto scream of pain could be heard for miles, Frieza laughed as she tortured the downed Saiyan Prince.

"HAHAHA, this is what you get my love! When you betray me " Frieza yelled every word as she stomped on Naruto's wound.

"Naruto!" Vegeta cried out for her brother, feeling useless as he was being tortured.

Go-Hime was shaking in rage, every cry that rang from Naruto pushed her more and more "No...Naruto"

"F-Frieza please I'm Sorr- **AAAAAAAHHHHH** " Started twisting her foot making the agonising pain increase ten fold.

"STOP IT!" Go-Hime yelled as she kicked Frieza away from Naruto.

"Go-hime, get back" Piccolo yelled as he landed next to her.

Go-Hime nodded, grabbing Naruto she dragged him over to his sister, who instantly started checking on him.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry" Vegeta cried out as she held her brother close.

"I'm fine-ngh" Naruto grunted as he sat up. "Let's just hope the Namekian can stall Frieza" Unfortunately Piccolo didn't last long against Frieza.

"As entertaining as you all where it's time I finish this" Naruto tried to get up but was held down by Vegeta.

"Naruto I love you" Vegeta pulled Naruto into a kiss, after breaking the kiss she gave Naruto a sad smile.

"Vegeta!" Naruto tried to get up, hissing in pain from his wound.

"Are you ready to die Vegeta?" Vegeta yelled as her Aura flared around her, She blasted at Frieza "It's for the Saiyan Slut to die!" Frieza said in glee as she charged at Vegeta.

* * *

Naruto clenched the dirt as he watched his sister get slowly beaten to death, he hated watching his scream in pain, coughing up blood. "Damn it Vegeta" Naruto growled as tried to get to his sister.

Frieza used her tail to fling Vegeta near Naruto "It's time I end this" Frieza growled.

"N-Naruto...You have to defeat Frieza at all costs. You are the one of legend...you are the Super Saiyan" Naruto shed tears as he listened to his sister's words "I love you Naruto" Vegeta stretched her hand towards Naruto.

A purple flash went by, piercing Vegeta's heart. Killing her instantly.

Naruto felt his whole world snap 'It's' Naruto felt his skin boiling 'all' Naruto slowly got up, a yellow aura surrounding him 'My fault'. Naruto growled like a wild animal 'no it's Frieza's fault...Frieza...FRIEZA... **FRIEZA'**

 **"FRIEZA!"** Naruto threw his head back, his aura exploded, large piece's of rock jutting out of the ground. Naruto's hair stood up straight, his hair turned yellow, eyes turned dark teal full of nothing but rage.

Frieza could only look at Naruto with shock, what was that power, why did it make her scared...why did it make her aroused.

Naruto yelled as he charged at Frieza, the groundbreaking under his power.

* * *

 **A.N: Hey everyone it is I, the Super Sandwich. So what did you think of this chapter? I thought it was pretty good, I tried to do more, I got writer's block so I had to stop here but I still think it was pretty good. In the Next Chapter we have Super Saiyan Naruto fight Frieza, now I'm not sure how I'm going to do it but I will figure it out and get it out as soon as I can.**

 **Now someone asked me what will I do about Frieza, will I kill her or keep her alive? hmmm I will show you in the next chapter. Okay, Any question's ask in the comets or Pm me. Also please check out some of my kick ass stories. Also, I am looking for someone to do a reading for some of my Stories. If anyone can do that can someone please message me, it would b really awesome.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **So Like They Say In Canada Peace Oot.**


	4. Chapter Four: Reunited

**Chapter Four: Reunited**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

Naruto yelled as he charged at Frieza full force, slamming into her like a freight train. Naruto slammed Frieza into a mountain after mountain, Frieza was able to kick Naruto off but he came back with a vengeance. Naruto yelled as he gave a strong left hook, then appeared under her giving her a double kick that sent her soaring higher in the air, finally he appeared above her and then proceeded to sledgehammer her back down to the Namekian soil. Naruto to gave a roar as he charged down to Frieza with his arms in front of him, fist balled.

Frieza gave a gasp of pain as Naruto collided with her back. With Naruto giving extra speed and power they slammed into Namek ten times harder. Naruto jumped back waiting to see if Frieza will get back up again. Naruto didn't have to wait long as a fist was buried in his cheek but Naruto didn't move budge an inch.

"Hah!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his elbow into Frieza's cheek sending her tumbling back. Frieza growled jumped back from Naruto, throwing her hand forward, releasing a giant wave of purple Ki. Naruto held his right hand out to try his new technique " **Kyūketsukō**!" Naruto yelled as he absorbed Frieza's, Ki. Naruto then threw the same hand forward while yelling " **Jajimento!** " out of his palm came a blast of pure destruction.

Frieza threw her hands forward catching the blast but struggling to throw it away "I-I'll send it back!" Frieza yelled as she continued to struggle until the blast completely overtook her form. When the blast died down it showed Frieza huffing on the ground with steam flowing off her. She yelled as she blasted at top speed until she stopped mid-flight. Naruto growled getting a strong grip on her throat.

"You took the only family I had left..." Naruto grip tightened making her cough and choke at the same time "In a way, I did love you...as cruel and heartless you were, I did love you...but it wasn't enough was it" Naruto dropped Frieza.

Frieza rubbed her throat as she stared up at Naruto's rage filled sea green eyes, "The earthlings and I are leaving and I never want to see you again. If I do... _I will kill you_ "

Frieza felt tears sting her eyes, she felt heartbreak and anger. A dangerous combination.

"It's not over until I say it's over!" Frieza appeared behind Naruto, pointing her hand at the hole just below his lung, Frieza fired another purple Ki blast through the hole damaging it even more. Naruto coughed up a small glob of blood as he fell out of his transformed state.

"Naruto!" Go-hime was instantly by his side.

Naruto's eyes grew heavy, losing a lot of blood at an alarming rate "Mr Naruto..*hic* please don't die" Naruto eyes slowly started to close but he could hear the sound of boots hitting the ground next to him and could he sense Guko Ki "M-Mom?" After that, it all went black.

Naruto groaned as he sat up, looking around he saw he was surrounded by trees, then before he knew it he was in a bone crushing by Go-Hime. Naruto smiled rubbing her back

Naruto gave a grunt as Go-Hime helped him stand "Naruto..." Naruto felt his eyes widen when he saw the familiar form of Vegeta. Naruto gave a small smile as tears started to shine at the corner of his eyes.

With a burst of energy, Naruto ran towards his sister, talking her into a hug "Vegeta.." Naruto whispered as he held her tight. Running his hand through the beautiful black hair he loved to play with.

Pulling back, he ran his hand down the side of her peach skin that's he's marked with their lovemaking. Tracing her curves that she knew made him hunger for.

Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss she happily returned, pulling away Naruto looked down at the ground, shaking. Vegeta looked at Naruto with concern "Naruto?"

"I'm sorry. I-I couldn't protect you" Vegeta held him close, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Shhh, it's okay Ruto" Vegeta whispered soothingly "I know you tried" the earthling and half Saiyan watched the scene with a smile. While the Namekians were a bit weary of being around two people who killed a good portion of their race.

Naruto looked down at Go-Hime "What happened on Namek"

"After Frieza's last attack, you were in a death like a state. Mom just arrived and she fought Frieza with everything she had but it was no good. Mom had only one last idea, to beat Frieza with the Spirit Bomb!" Go-Hime looked down in sadness "But it wasn't enough..."

 **FlashBack**

Go-Hime and Krillin struggled to hold Naruto's heavy body "Come on *Grunt* Mr Naruto" they both sighed in relief as they pulled Naruto out of the water, falling back on what ground was left.

"Come on Guko, Piccolo please be okay" Krillin closed his eyes trying to sense their Ki.

"Krillin, look!" Go-Hime yelled pointing at Piccolo who was struggling to pull Guko out of the water. Krillin grunted as he carried Naruto meet with the others.

Guko gave a relieved sigh when she saw her daughter and best friend was okay but she was worried when she saw Naruto. After pulling Go-hime into a hug she was by Naruto's side "Is he.."

Piccolo shook his head "No, he's alive. I can hear his heart beat"

"That's good to know!" everyone froze, turning they saw Frieza standing there with a sneer on her face. Frieza growled as she shot a death beam at piccolo.

"OH! Right in my tit!" Piccolo yelled as he fell face first. Go-hime stood frozen as she looked at her mentor.

Krillin was shaking as Frieza pointed her finger at him, a tiny pink blast flew out of her finger and stuck Krillin in the chest. Slowly she lifted her hand up, bring Krillin with her.

"STOP!" Guko cried out as she struggled to stand.

"GUKO!" the last words Krillin was able to yell out before he died. Frieza started laughing like a mad woman. Guko started to shake in an uncontrollable rage.

"Mmmm, I think the brat should go next" Go-Hime started shaking, Frieza raised her finger but stopped when she saw Guko was slowly building up power "Hmm?"

"Ngh...you ruthless heartless bitch!... **I will make you suffer**!" Guko growled as she continued to shake, lightning striking the ground next to her, the ground started to crumble underneath her. Guko growled throwing her head back, her hair flashed between black and gold, standing up then going back down. The process started to repeat itself. with a final yell, Guko transformation was finished, she became the legendary Super Saiyan.

Go-Hime watched with shock as her mother released the same power as Naruto. Frieza looked in fear "No! NOT AGAIN!"

"Go-Hime take Piccolo to my ship. I'll meet you there when I'm done" Go-Hime looked at Naruto's unmoving body.

"What about Mr Naruto?" Guko looked at Naruto, her eyes softened then became hard again.

"I'll bring him with me" Frieza still frozen tried to get rid of the fear in her chest.

"But-" Guko growled, making Go-Hime jump in fright.

"IF PICCOLO DIES THEN ALL OF THIS WAS FOR NOTHING. I AM YOUR MOTHER! DO AS I SAY!" Go-Hime nodded with a hesitant nod, taking one last look at Naruto, Go-Hime blasted to the ship.

Then began an epic battle between the Super Saiyan and the Space Tyrant.

 **Flash Back End**

Naruto was surprised to hear he wasn't the only one to unlock the legendary transformation, Vegeta, on the other hand, was shaking in rage. They jumped when the earth rumbled and turned to see seven large rocks slam into the ground near the Namekians.

After watching a rather emotional scene with the namekian's, Naruto and Vegeta were invited to stay with Go-Hime and her mother ChiChi. As the weeks went by Naruto was enjoying his time on Earth but it couldn't be said the same for Vegeta.

"You're leaving?" Naruto asked as he watched his sister walk towards one of the capsule corp space ship.

"If I'm going to get stronger then I need to train...I need to be on my own" Naruto had a frown.

"I thought we would spend time more together now that we're free" Vegeta didn't face him.

"I'm sorry Naruto..." Naruto closed his eyes as his sister took off, leaving him for Kami know's long. Naruto sighed making his way back to the others. Naruto stood next to Go-hime running his hand through her hair, making Go-Hime smile. Naruto placed his hand on ChiChi shoulder making her smile and hold his hand.

They tried wishing back Guko but found out she was alive and would be coming home soon "Hey...Denda right?" Naruto called out to the young Namekian.

"Yes?"

"I want you to wish back Frieza" The Namekian's looked at Naruto in horror.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto leant down looking him in the eye "Trust me".

With a flash of light, Frieza was kneeling on the ground, she slowly lifted her head to see Naruto standing in front of her "Naruto?"

* * *

 **A.N: You guys I'm back! With your favourite story Saiyan Prince and Princess! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for taking so long. Now for some of you who were going off saying what am I doing killing Frieza and your never reading again, only one of remembered one key detail about one of the anime. Dragon goddamn Balls! Only Dman09 seemed to get. Anyway, I'll get another chapter out for this as soon as I can along with a chapter for some of my older stories when I get around to it. Please give me lots of reviews. Give me your honest opinions about this chapter or if you like you can Pm me.**

 **So please reveiw or message me. I think that's all I need to say.**

 **So Like they Say In Canada Peace Oot.**


End file.
